


Pumpkin Patch

by Last_Resort



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Francis, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Wholesome, francis is happy, fredrick with brat energy, omega fredrick, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Resort/pseuds/Last_Resort
Summary: Something short I thought of and I really liked
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Francis Dolarhyde
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Something short I thought of and I really liked

Francis walked slowly down the rows or the farm looking for anything that caught his eye. None so far did. All the same large almost circular pumpkins. He wanted something that wouldn't have gotten bought in any other circumstance. The smell of farm, pumpkin, sawdust and cut grass made it hard to concentrate. Until from further down the line of pumpkins a high voice called out.

“Francis! I think I found one you'd like!“ The voice came from Fredrick Chilton, a man with such a small frame but with a voice that could carry a mile. The alpha looked over at Chilton, a light smile pricking at his cheeks. He put his hand up to his mouth and called back.

“Bring it here...“ He spoke slowly but he was very loud as well. He was getting used to talking louder when outside, knowing it's hard to hear others talk. Chilton hesitated but nodded turning back and leaning down. The omega sat for a second, gripping the bottom of the gourd tightly and tried to lift. His body tensed a bit and an annoyed huff came from him.

Frederick was having a difficult time trying to pick up the pumpkin. It was uneven. One side drooped down while the other had a few dents in it. It was very heavy. Francis watched the man struggle for a second before walking over to help. Frederick looked up at The other his head forward.

“I know you said you wanted a… Special pumpkin but this is such an awkward shape to hold-...“ Francis interrupted the man by leaning down and grabbing it with ease and holding it under his left arm. The omega looked up and let out a puff of air, a little embarrassed. “I helped you do that...“ 

Francis chuckled softly patting the nape of the others neck, feeling the fresh scarring of his mark on the man. Chilton stood up, wiping off hands and resting them on his hips. "Does it look good?" Chilton asked quietly standing closer to the alpha. "Uh-huh… Perfect…" The dragon mumbled out looking around for the entrance. "Perfect for u-… Me and you." He thought to himself silently before putting an arm around Chilton. The omega jolted softly feeling the large arm hold him as they started to leave. 

Before they got to the entrance Chilton slipped out of Francis´ hold. Something caught his eye. He walked over to a small pumpkin, one a child would pick out, and picked it up. It was short and fat but a little mis-colored by the stem. He turned to Francis and gave him a puppy dog look. The alpha couldn't help but to crack a smile. He nodded covering his mouth when his smile began.


End file.
